


Foxes, Wolves, and Hunters

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depression, Derek is a Good Alpha, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Chris Argent, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a fox that was born in Vermont. Life was amazing until he was five, then he had to leave with his parents because bad people wanted to hurt them. They were ambushed in Canada and his parents were killed when he was six, turning him into an orphan. He makes his way to the States and then heads west and ends up in California at age 16 and Beacon Hills at age 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Stiles Stilinski - Age 4

     Claudia Stilinski watches from the front porch of her house in Vermont as her little baby boy runs around the yard, arms spread out and making airplane noises with his best friend Cameron. She smiles softly at them when they ask for some snacks. As she walks into the kitchen she thinks about what to do for Stiles' birthday which is coming up in a few weeks. Walking back out she hands the ham sandwiches to the boys. Her smile fades as she spots the dark green SUV out or the corner of her eye. Carful not to look at them she heads inside and calls her husband John.

 

"Sheriff Stilinski."

 

"John thank god you answered."She let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Claudia baby whats wrong? Did something happen to Stiles?" He replies, voice full of panic thinking something happened to his doe-eye baby boy.

 

"No no Stiles is fine, its just there is a dark green SUV parked outside the house. The driver hasn't gotten out he's just, sitting there. The windows are tinted so I cant see their face but I think its hunters."

 

"Ok I'm on my way Claudia, don't worry." He says and she hears the cruiser's door slam shut."Ok Clauds, hang tight I will be there soon. If he is a hunter we might have to leave."

 

"I know," She whispers, "I know."

 

=-=-=

5 Weeks Later

Stiles is confused as to why he has to pack up all his favorite toys and pictures into boxes and bags.

 

"Mommy why are we leaving? Can Cameron come with us?" Stiles asks with his innocent childish voice, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry baby boy but its not safe here anymore. There are people here who want to hurt us for what we are. We have to leave and if Cameron comes with us he might get hurt." Claudia says sweetly.

 

"But mommy why do people want to hurt us for what we are? We are nice and never hurt anyone else."

 

"Some of them feel like we shouldn't exist. We call them hunters. Hunters feel like we don't have the right to exist on this planet. Thats why we can never tell anyone what we are." Claudia smiled sadly at her little boy who now had tears flowing freely from his eyes.

 

=-=-=

Stiles Stilinski - Age 6

Stiles recalled the day his mom told them that they were no longer safe in their house in Vermont and that they had to leave as soon as possible. He recalled how he had to leave his room and a lot of his toys, his best friend Cameron, all his friends at school. Now a year, half a dozen states, and a country later, he watches the scenery of the snow covered Canadian forests fly by as he, his mom, and his dad drive west across the Canadian territories. They were a good few hundred miles north of the US-Canadian border. The memories of all he had left behind brought fresh tears to his eyes which he quickly blinked away.

 

"When can we stop running?" He whines, muscles stiff from sitting in the car for so long.

 

"Once we reach Montana, sweetie" his mother cooed from the front seat.

 

Stiles unhappily grumbled something about bears and huckleberry jam.

 

=-=-=

 

That night they get ambushed. He hears his mom scream "RUN STILES RUN!" So he does. He grabs his plastic (for waterproofing) lined backpack loaded with a spare change of clothes, $2500 in cash (ya never know if you might need it), a compass and map, and two pictures of his family one with them all human and another with him and his mom in their fox forms. He turns south and vanishes into the forest without looking back.

 

=-=-=

 

For the next few weeks he runs south until he reaches the US-Canadian border. Stiles then turned west and walks for a week, hunting small rodents all the while.

 

After crossing the border, Stiles once again turns south and walks to Colorado. He stays in the forest near a small town called Monument. He stays there for four years before Kate finally catches up to him.

 

_Stiles was trotting towards his den deep enough in the forest to not get spotted  but close enough so no gunshot fired at him will go unheard. Suddenly something whizzes mere millimeters from his ear and explodes in the tree next to him. A moment later the deafening gunshot is heard and Stiles takes off. He doesn't need to look to know who is shooting. He heard Kate's angry  shout behind him._

 

He flees to the mountains.he flees to Glenwood Springs camps there during winter, enjoying the hot springs after hours.

 

He spends the next three years in the mountains of Utah fleeing supernatural hunters and scaring off normal hunters with a flash of his eyes. Then moves on to Nevada, and spends 3 more years there. By the time he makes it to California he is 16 and a half years old _._


	2. Beacon Hills or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes it to California, he frays in Yosemite for a year and then heads north to San Rosa. From there he goes to Beacon Hills.

Stiles Stilinski - Age 16.5

     Stiles curls up in the abandoned burrow he finds, tucking his nose into his puffy red tail. He is about to doze off when a twig snapping about 50 meters away has him bolting upright, fur puffed up, hackles raised, and lips curled up in a silent snarl.

"Are you sure theres a fox out here cuz I'm not seeing a fox." An unknown voice said.

"Yes theres a fox out here, I saw it running in this direction earlier today." Came another unknown voice.

Normal hunters Stiles thinks judging by the absence of the scents of wolfsbane, mountain ash, and mistletoe.

 

"Keep your eyes peeled, Tony, lil buggers are fast and sneaky as hell." Said voice 2.

 

"Well than I suppose you should also shut up Nick." Said the guy called Tony, "you might scare him away."

 

Stoles decided to risk peeking his head out of the burrow since they sounded about 30 meters away still. He sneaks out of the burrow and behind a bush. Shifting to his half form, Stiles picks up a rock and throws it as hard as he can. It lands about 20 meters left of the hunters who jump at the noise and start to slowly approach it. Shifting back he picks up his worn backpack in his jaws and silently slinks away. After 10 minutes of walking he breaks into a light trot.

 

=-=-=

Three months Later

 

He is crouched close to the ground, another rustle in the grass has him slowly slinking closer. Finally he pounces, jaws clamping down on the fat rabbit and quickly snapping it's neck. Stiles gorges himself, it the largest meal he has had in a couple weeks now. Still it isn't like rabbits are scarce here, they are just smaller. Stiles thinks to himself for awhile, finally coming to the conclusion that he is going to like it here, wherever here is. He knows its somewhere in California, he remembers crossing the border at Lake Tahoe.

 _Yosemite, I bet I'm in Yosemite._  

 

=-=-=

One Year Later

 

Stiles is in a convenience store in the small town of San Rosa looking at a map of California, deciding where he should go if attacked. Somewhere small, unknown, isolated. After a few minutes he decides on a location. Beacon Hills.

 

     Stiles doesn't have to wait long, just 6 weeks. Six weeks and two days.

 

Stiles is startled awake by the  smell of wolfsbane, the horrible perfume that only a certain Kate fucking Argent wears, and thesounds of two pairs of feet approaching his den. Stiles feels the pure anger and fear boiling beneath his fur. His mind goes into overdrive thinking about ways to get away when a sickly sweet voice violently rips him from his thoughts.

 

"Come on out sweetie pie, we know your here foxy. There is no way out this time." Kate. The blond psychotic bitch blew up his family's car just after he got away.

He will kill her. But not today. Not right now. Right now he needs to escape, and he has an ace up his sleeve.

He quickly starts to crawl down the little tunnel connecting all his mini burrows to his main burrow where he can grab his few possessions and make his escape down his escape tunnel. Bursting out of the tunnel into the dense forest, bag in jaw he sprints into the woods. There is a shout behind him and a gunshot. His flank suddenly explodes into pain as the bullet hits it but Stiles keeps pressing on towards Beacon hills.

 

=-=-=

Three days Later - 3:37 PM

 

Stiles is about 5 miles from Beacon Hills. His flank is still in a lot of pain due to the bullet lodged there. Its better than before since his system has expelled all of the wolfsbane, but the skin has slowly started to knit back together around the bullet. _If the skin completely covers the bullet then it will be a bitch to get out_ he thinks to himself.

 

A loud growl startles him out of his thoughts. He responds with a growl of his own, hackles raised and fur puffed out. A huge wolf with jet black fur and crimson eyes steps into the small clearing snarling at him. A second later a sandy colored wolf with blazing gold eyes steps into the clearing as well-wait, _golden eyes?_ Stiles thinks confused, then it hits him like a lead brick. _Werewolves_.

 

'Well great' he thinks and suddenly he is dropping his backpack and starts sprinting away with the wolves in close pursuit. Suddenly a brownish reddish wolf with gold eyes jumps out in front of him cutting him off. Skidding to a stop fifteen feet in front of the red wolf he looks around. The black and sandy wolves are slowing down as they approach from the back and the red wolf in front, a chocolate wolf appears to the left and Stiles takes off to the right, agitating the bullet wound further. Withering pain fills him as a very dark brown wolf body slams him, sending them both careening to the ground, the wolf's claws digging into his chest a bit. The wolf instantly gets up but Stiles can't get up.

 

As labored breaths assault his abused body, the snarling and growling werewolf pack surrounds him. As the red eyed wolf approaches him he lets out a pained whimper and lets his eyes glow amber. The wolf reels back slightly from surprise before moving cautiously towards him with a low growl. Stiles folds his ears back against his head and slightly tucks his tail between his legs. Red eyes (as Stiles decides to call him) gives a slight huff in approval and stops growling. Red eyes begins to shift and in less than 2 seconds a man who Stiles thinks was chiseled and carved out of marble by Zeus himself is standing in front of him. Looking at the other wolves and giving a small nod, they shift as well. 

 

"Uh Derek? Why are we chasing a fox thats in our territory? I mean, its just a harmless and now badly injured fox." Says the what looks to be teenager who was the chocolate wolf. In fact it seems like everyone except red eyes is a teenager.

 

"Werefox." Says the person Stiles assumes is Derek. "He is a werefox."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what I need to improve on. I sure hope you guys enjoy fic so far!


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Deaton and the pack officially.

"WHAT?!?!" The shocked pack cried out in perfect unison. Stiles could see darkness creeping at the edge of his vision. Forcing the darkness down, he tried to stay conscious, listening in on this young pack of teens. "Hey little buddy, try to stay with us ok?" The Chocolate wolf - Scott his mind supplied said, pressing his hand to his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. The thing that surprised Stiles the most was the fact that it didn't hurt. Looking down he saw black lines going up his arms. "Boyd caught him pretty badly with his claws. I think he might need stitches." "Sorry," came a guiltily voice that must belong to Boyd

"Should we take him to Deaton?" Piped up the blonde. "I don't think we have a choice. He is bleeding quite badly." Stules finally passed out as strong yet gentle hands picked him up.

=-=-=

 

Stiles woke up to harsh lights, cold metal, withering pain, and the harsh smells of dogs, cats, and antiseptics. recent memories flashed in front of him and Stiles figured he was in some sort of supernatural vet clinic. Once his vision was no longer fuzzy, he lifted his head up to look around. He was in a small room on what looked like some sort of metal examining table.

He attempted to stand up which sent waves of pain coursing through him. He let out a high pitch yelp at the sudden burst of pain, quickly. returning to his original position. Once again he lifted his head up and looked down at his ribs, noticing all the stitches and then his bandaged leg...where he was shot. At that moment the door opened to reveal a bald, dark skinned man. "Why hello young one, my name is Dr. Alan Deaton, the local vet and emissary to the Hale Pack. I take it you have already met the Hale Pack...well the smaller Hale Pack? Well of course you have, they are the ones who caused most of your injuries and brought you here after all. And Boyd is sorry that he injured you, he was just trying to tackle you, not claw or maim you. And you can trust them wholly, they really do not mean any harm, they have good intentions. They were just checking on a possible threat to the pack. And they gave choice because they wanted to know who you are and what you were doing on their territory." Stiles just stared unconvincingly at the vet.

At that moment Mr. Hotness (Derek) strode in with the chocolate wolf, Scott his mind provided. "Will he be alright?" Asked the dude named Derek. "Yes Derek he is quite alright. He should be able to get the stitches removed in about two days since were foxes heal more slowly than werewolves. However werefoxes tend to be more cunning, witty, smarter, and faster than most werewolves at the cost of being smaller, weaker, and slower healing."

"Is there anything else we should know Dr. Deaton?" Asked Scott. "Yes there is Scott, he is around the same age as you, wolfsbane is not nearly as toxic to him as it is to you, and I found this in his leg," Deaton says holding up a plastic bag that contained a small metal object. "A bullet?!" They yell in anger. "And not just any bullet" Deaton says looking at Derek. "I found traces of Nordic Blue Monkshood."

Stiles watched as Derek's once steely emotionless face fell, then it slowly turned into a hateful, glare. "Kate." he growled like it offended him to say it. Stiles growled at the name, confirming Derek's assumption. "God I hate that bitch, and she has never even done anything to me" Scott growled, eyes blazing gold. Don't we all Stiles thought bitterly.

=-=-=

 

Stiles was pissed on the car ride to Derek's loft which housed his pack as well. For once he wanted to shift, he wanted to shift so he could rage at the psychotic bitch with someone who hated her as much as he did. But he couldn't. Not until his stitches are removed. Stiles just huffed irritably from his spot on Scott's lap. "Let me guess little bud, you want to shift?" Derek asked like he could read minds. He huffed his agreement and nodded. "Well its quite obvious that you hate Kate. She must have done something to your family. Eight years ago she almost burned my whole family alive." He said gruffly.

Stiles and Scott cast sympathetic looks at Derek. _My family was killed by her_ , he wanted to say. Instead he just cast his eyes down pitifully and rested a paw on the thigh. Derek tensed for a moment before relaxing again. Derek cast his eyes down at the fox and Stiles bet he could sense the grief and sorrow that had just overcome him.

 

As soon as they got out of the most beautiful car Stiles has laid eyes on, he heard voices, many voices. Five to be exact, he identified the blonde's voice and the dude that injured him, Boyd his mind supplied. He couldn't recognize the other voices. Scott carefully picked Stiles up and then asked if he thinks he can walk by himself. Giving a determined nod, Scott set him down on the hard concrete. Slowly he starts making his way towards the large metal door. Once he was sure he could walk a little faster, Stiles moved faster until he was moving a little slower than his normal walking speed. Pulling the door open and stepping into the warehouse like structure, Derek motioned for him to follow. Stiles hesitated, the whole place reeked of wolf and a fainter scent of something unknown. Finally he worked up enough nerves and stepped in.

The five individuals inside flicked their gaze to Stiles and stared. He stared back, taking in all their features and committing them all to memory. The tall lanky kid with blond curly hair looked at him with weariness, caution and distrust. Stiles figured he came from an abusive past. The dark skinned male looked at him with concern and guilt. Stiles figured he was Boyd, the one that accidentally sunk his claws into the side of his ribs. The blonde looked like she was to good for him. The red head goddess and the girl with dark brown hair looked at him with curiosity, affection, and concern upon seeing his bandages. Stiles could not identify what the red head was, she wasn't human, her scent confirmed it but other than that he didn't know. The dark haired girl smelt of gunpowder and mountain ash. _HUNTER_ his mind screamed and his eyes widened and flashed in fear.

"OHMIGOD HES SO SMALL AND ADORABLE!" The red head screamed, causing himself and the wolves to flinch at the loud piercing noise. "Oh my god Lydia do you have to freaking scream?" Scott said in a ' _seriously?_ ' tone. "But he is!" she pouted.

After Scott introduced everyone, everybody started asking questions while a couple scratch his ears but one question caught his attention. "What happened to his leg and chest?" Asked the huntress. "Yea Derek, what happened to his leg? I only injured his chest...accidentally" Boyd added guiltily when the girls send murderous glares at him. "Turns out a few days ago some hunters shot him" Scott said, anger edging at his tone. "And they weren't normal hunters." Derek added venomously. "Oh my god! Who was it? My dad and I will take them out." Allison said, voice shaking in anger and worry for the fox. "Here," Derek handed her the bullet, "look at the side." "OH MY GOD!" Allison's face twisted in anger and rage. She passed the bullet around and to Stiles it was clear that everyone here hated Kate Argent with a passion. "Hey little bud, we will take you to go meet my mom Talia once we get your stitches removed. She's the official alpha of Beacon Hills, my pack exists under her pack, so I-we still have to do as she says." Derek said while kneeling down to scratch behind his ears. Stiles pushes into the sinfully amazing contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are all wondering, in this AU Kate engraves her name into her bullets. Also The Hale Fire did happen but Gerard was arrested instead of Kate and all the Hales survived.


	4. More Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his stitches removed and meets Talia

Stiles is restless. If he isn't sleeping, eating, getting belly rubs, or going to the bathroom then he is pacing mindlessly around the flat doing the best he can to burn off energy since he can't run due to his stitches. "Oh my god can you please stop pacing all the damn time?" The one named Erica says in an exasperated tone. Stiles shot her a glare before resuming his pacing.  
"Look we know you want to run to burn off energy but you can't, ok? So can you just deal with it without pacing?"   
So Stiles stops. He sits on his haunches sending the best smug look he can muster in his fox form at Erica.  
"Uh Erica, I'm slightly concerned about that smug look on his face" Scott says, nervousness edging at his tone. All eyes shoot to his form as he sets his right paw forward making sure only the tips of his claws touch the concrete. "Oh don't you dare" Erica says wide-eyed. Raising an eyebrow he slowly drags his clawed paw back, a harsh scraping sound following making everyone cringe.   
"ALRIGHT YOU CAN PACE AS MICH AS YOU WANT" Erica screams over the noise. Stiles resumes his pacing, head high and tail swishing in triumph. Passing Erica he smacks her in the face with it, earning lots of laughs from the other wolves and a "smug little ass" from Erica.

=-=-=

The next day finds Stiles once again on a certain metal table in a certain room with horrible lighting getting stitches removed. "So little fellow, I have heard that you will be meeting Talia this afternoon, are you ready?" Asked the dark skinned vet named Deaton. "Don't worry, Talia and her husband are perhaps the nicest people I have had the pleasure of meeting and they hate Kate perhaps as much as you do, and no they don't have a very good history with Kate either and you really shouldn't be worried at all."  
At this news Stiles could almost literally feel the tension oozing out of him.  
"Their all stitches removed, you can safely shift and run around now. Yipping and bouncing in excitement, Stiles walked up to the edge of the exam table where Deaton sat and licked a single long stripe up his face. "Alright alright" the man chuckled pushing the energetic fox away slightly. "Do you think you could go to your half shift for me? I have never had the pleasure of seeing a werefox shift, or half shift so I would love to see it and compare it to the way the wolves shift. Stiles slowly started to shift. Shifting had never been painful for Stiles. His muzzle started to recede as his fur started to disappear and his body got bigger and bigger. Finally, he was sitting cross-legged on the table in partial-shift with his ears twitching as his tail moving to quickly cover his crotch. Deaton stared in awe at the young man sitting on his table.

"Amazing," he breathed, "I've seen wolves shift but it always involves more pain and growling. Obviously, it doesn't hurt you though, I wonder why....... The wolves don't keep their ears and tail when they partial-shift either, this is fascinating." 

"Yes Yoda it is indeed fascinating, I have always wondered why it is more painful for them seeing how I have to shift into a much smaller frame than them." Stiles shot back.

"Hm judging by your tone, I would say you tend to be quite witty and sarcastic. I think Derek's Uncle Peter might finally have some competition in that category. Anyway onto questions, can you please state your name?"

"Stiles and no that's not my real name and no I wont tell you it."

"Very well Stiles. Can you tell me how old you are and where your from?" 

"I'm 18 and I was born in Vermont." 

"At what age did you start running?"

"Technically me and my parents started running when I was 5 but they were killed in an attack in Canada when I was 6. I've been running since then." His voice faltered a bit at the mention of his parents.

Deaton looked slightly shellshocked at this news but quickly hid it as he wrote it down. "Can you tell me who attacked you?"

"Psycho bitch i.e. Kate and psychotic nut job i.e. Gerard" Stiles spat out bitterly, anger flooding his voice. Realizing this, Deaton decided that was enough questions for now. "You may shift back now if you like or I can go get some extra clothes if you like." Stiles chose to shift in a heartbeat.

=-=-=

Derek and Stiles are in the Camaro on the road leading to the Hale's house being followed by a large SUV containing the rest of the pack. Derek is curiously eyeing the file Deaton had put together based on the info Stiles gave him but Deaton warned him not to look at it until Talia is there to see it as well. Stiles was currently riding shotgun as a fox while lying down on his file to ensure that Derek doesn't peak at it. Stiles sits up to look around at the scenery when they enter a clearing with a large house-mansion in the dead center of it. Stiles just stares in aw at the mansion when a deep chuckle startles him out of his daze. "Quite impressive isn't it? I grew up in this house, just like my parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and great-great-grandparents. The Hales have been living in Beacon Hills for centuries now." Stiles slowly nods as he continues to gape at the sheer size of the house. By the time Stiles notices the three wolves standing out in front of the mansion they are already almost there. When the Camaro and the SUV pull up near the porch, Stiles can no longer hide his nerves any longer and his breaths get slightly shaky. Calming himself, Stiles squares his shoulders and puts a determined look on his face. When Derek opens the passenger door Stiles hesitates slightly before jumping down onto the gravelly driveway/road. Looking at the three new individuals standing by the house (that are currently staring at him), Stiles commits their faces to memory. Stiles looks at the alpha flanked by the two betas. She is tall and has a slender frame with dark hair but is wearing a soft smile. This is Talia Hale he realizes. The one to the left has broad shoulders and Stiles can see that this is Derek's dad. He then sees just how similar the two are, they have very similar builds and Derek definitely got his face and shoulders from his dad. Stiles can't identify the male one the alpha's right side but guesses its a sibling of hers. 

"Why hello you young little fox, I'm Talia Hale but I guess you knew that already from my second born child, Derek and our emissary Dr Alan Deaton. The person to my right is Andrew, my mate, and the person to my left is my younger sibling Peter." Talia said in a tone that Stiles recognized as the tone of a loving mother. It made old memories of his mom resurface but he quickly pushed them away. He couldn't show weakness in front of these wolves, especially two alphas. 

"Mo-Alpha, Deaton told me that you need to be present when we look at his file. This little fellow has made sure that I didn't look at it on the way here." Derek leaned down to scratch behind Stiles' ear, earning a soft purr from the fox. 

"Very well, lets all go to the den to look at the file" Talia finishes, turning on her heel and entering the house with the two betas in tow. Stiles enters next taking cautious steps. Derek and the smaller pack follow him until they reach the den. Its a large room with one large window and a large couch in the center facing a huge TV flanked by a chair on each side which are also flanked by two small couches. In the center of the room is a few bean bag chairs. Derek hands Talia the file and moves to sit next to her as the others crowd around to read the file as well while he hops on a beanbag chair and lies down, carefully examining each pack members' facial expression as it shifts from shock to hate to horror to sympathy. Talia looks up and his eyes meets her which are eyes filled with hate and rage but not at him he realizes. At Kate. At Kate freaking Argent! How lucky is he to take refuge with wolves that hate Kate?! But now a new question has captured his mind; what did Kate do to piss off a pack of wolves and how the hell did they survive? Kate is not known to leave survivors.

"Kate" Talia all but growls sending a chill down Stiles' spine. Allison spoke next in a voice of pure hatred "Deaton also found a bullet in hi-Stiles' shoulder with Kate's initials engraved in to it. He estimated that it had been there for a four days max and a minimum of two and a half days."

They reviewed the file for five more minutes before finally turning to him. "So Stiles" Talia says, "perhaps you should shift now so we can converse like normal people, hm?" Slowly nodding Stiles takes a deep breath, and goes to partial shift.


End file.
